The PokeDigi Show
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is similar to what I did with The Crash and Spyro Show. Basically, request what you want to see happen and I'll either post it or change it a little. Depending on what the request is. This will be posted weekly, but not on a certain day. Rated T, may go up later on.
1. Where Pokemon meets Digimon

Note: Ok, here's a new show thing for your enjoyment. It's basically a bunch of random stuff that these Pokemon and Digimon will go through, but I will try to have some kind of plot in it. I might also bring in some guests in some of the chapters. Requests are welcome (Even the most disturbing kind). And hope you enjoy. I own nothing.

Episode 1: Where Pokemon Meets Digimon

In a forest, Pikachu, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are seen walking. With Squirtle leading them.

"Where do you suppose those apples are at?" Pikachu asked.

"Are.. are you sure you know where you're going, Squirtle?" Charmander asked a little nervous.

Squirtle stopped, so did everyone else.

"Of course I do! The apples are.. well.. they should be.. Yeah I don't know" Squirtle said.

Everyone falls anime style.

"What the hell?! You said you knew where they were at!" Balbasaur shouted.

"Well.. I thought I saw some apples" Squrtle said.

Everyone's stomach starts growling.

"Ugh.. so hungry.." Pikachu complained.

"If we don't find any kind of fruit soon, I'll personally eat you first, Squirtle!" Balbasaur said.

"Why me?" Squirtle asked.

"For being such a fibber!" Balbasaur shouted.

"Look, I swear I saw them around here! I honestly saw them!" Squirtle yelled.

"Sure.. like you said you would beat your brother, Wartortle, in a match?" Balbasaur asked.

Flashback shows Wartortle beating up Squirtle. Then it ends.

"He caught me off guard!" Squrtle shouted.

"That's a believable excuse.." Balbasaur said sarcastically.

"That's it! You, me, match. Right here, right now!" Squirtle shouted challenging Balbasaur.

"Sounds good to me!" Balbasaur said as they stared at each other with anger.

"Come on guys. Now is not the time for this" Pikachu said trying to break them up.

"I-I hate to see friends fight" Charmander said in a sad tone.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Guilmon, Veemon, Agumon and Renamon are napping in the park that's in the town.

Veemon yawns and gets up.

"That's good nap after that tournament" Veemon said.

Veemon then looks up and sees that it was dark and the clouds were acting weird.

"Hey guys. Guys!" Veemon said waking up everybody.

"What is it Veemon?" Agumon asked a little cranky.

"Look!" Veemon said pointing to the sky.

"That's strange" Renamon said.

They all hear snoring and saw that Guilmon was still sleeping.

He then got bonked on the head by Agumon.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" Guilmon asked.

Agumon then points up in the sky. Guilmon looks up and sees the clouds acting weird.

"Ooh. Pretty" Guilmon said.

Guilmon then got bonked on the head again. This time by Renamon.

"Why me..?" Guilmon said almost sad.

"No time to adore things, Guilmon" Renamon said.

Then lightning strikes the four of them and they disappear.

Back with the Pokemon, Pikachu stands in between Balbasaur and Squirtle, who are about ready to fight.

Charmander just sits down all depressed because of seeing his friends fight. Then the sky became dark and the clouds started to act weird.

Charmander looks up and sees this.

"Uh.. guys?" Charmander asked but Squirtle and Balbasaur are too busy trying to fight while Pikachu was busy trying to prevent them from fighting.

Then lighting strikes the three struggling Pokemon. Then strikes Charmander.

A news reporter from the Pokemon dimenson is heard.

"It seems like out of nowhere, a strange storm came and all the Pokemon for some reason seem to have disappeared without a trace. As if they never existed. We'll be back with more news as soon as we can" the news reporter said.

A news reporter in the Digimon dimension was also heard.

"After all the strange stuff that has happened before, this is by far the strangest. But at the same time, all the strange things that happened before seems to have stopped. A storm came by, as if it took the strange things away. We'll get back with you as soon as we have more to report" the news reporter said.

In a different dimension, we see a world that looks like a combination of both the Pokemon dimension and the Digimon dimension.

Then everyone appears after the lightning strikes the ground.

"Whoa.. what a trip" Veemon said.

"I'm surprised I wasn't harmed by that" Squirtle said.

Then the two groups looked at each other and blinked in confusion.

"Uh.. what's going on here?" Pikachu asked.

"You are gathered here to entertain people" a voice said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Guilmon asked.

"I will be in charge now. And from now on, whatever I can think of or what people request, you have to do" the voice said.

"I don't like where this is going" Balbasaur said.

"Well tough. Now let's get started shall we?" the voice said.

"This is gonna suck" Agumon said.

"Silence!" the voice said then a huge flash is seen and the episode ends.

A/N: Ok, so that's the first episode. So, if you want this updated weekly, you'll have to send in requests on what you want to see happen. It'll mostly be random stuff, but I'll try my best to come up with some kind of plot. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. I promise to do better on this one than what I did on my other one.


	2. Confusion

Note: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Confusion

**Featuring Requests by DigitalLover13 and Prince Bloxx**

After the flash, everyone got up and realized they are stuck there and need to find a way out.

"We need to work together to get out of here" Pikachu said.

"B-But.. what if there is no way out?" Charmander asked.

"We'll find a way out. We've been through tough places before" Renamon said.

"Eek!" Charmander shouted and hid behind Pikachu.

"What's his problem?" Renamon asked.

"Oh, he's scared of girls.. you'll have his sister to thank for that" Pikachu said.

"She sounds like a bitch" Renamon said.

"Oh you have no idea" Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur said in unison.

"His brother is no better either" Bulbasaur said.

"And his father.. oh boy. Get him mad, he'll tare you limb from limb" Squirtle said.

"He sounds scary.. hold me Renamon!" Guilmon said hugging Renamon.

Renamon blushed for a moment.

"His father isn't here Guilmon. You can let go now" Renamon said in a serious tone.

Guilmon lets go of Renamon.

"Anyways.. what should we do first?" Agumon asked.

Pikachu's stomach growls.

"Let's get something to eat first? I'm starving!" Pikachu asked.

Guilmon's stomach then growls.

"You too?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon just shrugged with an embarrassed smile.

"I could use a huge basket of apples right now" Pikachu said.

Charmander looks up and runs away as an extremely huge basket of apples lands on Pikachu.

"Not that big!" Pikachu muffled from under the basket.

The basket shrunk a little.

Pikachu sighed in annoyance.

"A regular sized basket" Pikachu muffled.

The basked of apples then shrunk to regular size.

"Finally!" Pikachu said as he started stuffing himself.

"I could go for some loafs of bread" Guilmon said.

Then a huge pile of loaves of bread piled up on him.

"I guess you're gonna complain too?" Renamon asked.

"Are you kidding? This is what I've always dreamed of!" Guilmon said as he stuck out his head from the pile and started eating.

"Man.. now what's next? A non-aging boy who has a dream of becoming a Pokemon master?" Veemon asked.

Ash appears out of nowhere.

"I will continue my journey to become.. a Pokemon Master!" Ash stated and poses.

"I'm so confused!" Veemon yelled.

Then Takato, Rika, Davis and Tai appear.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tai asked.

Agumon looks at Tai and gives a shocked look.

"But.. how.. he..and you.. and.. I'm so confused!" Agumon yelled.

"I'm starting to get really confused. How does this random nonsense keep happening?" Squirtle asked.

"Logic does seem to lack here.. alot" Renamon said.

They heard booming sounds above.

We then see Rayquaza and Metalseadramon fighting in the skies. Biting, blasting, clawing, ect.

"We're so confused! Aah!" all but Renamon, Tai, Ash, Rika, Davis, Takato, Pikachu and Guilmon yelled and ran away.

"What was that all about?" Davis asked.

"They were overwhelmed by the confusion that just took place here" Renamon said.

Then Rayquaza and Metalseadramon grab onto each other battling and headed strait for all the humans.

They all screamed and ran for their lives.

"Now a Pokemon and Digimon want to kill us!" Takato shouted.

"But what did we do wrong?" Tai asked.

"We're so confused!" they yelled as they ran for their lives as the two flying and fighting serpents unknowingly went after them.

Renamon looks over and sees Pikachu and Guilmon eating away.

"I guess I'll have to save them" Renamon said with a sigh as she followed them.

Guilmon and Pikachu are seen eating apples and bread.

"Did you hear something?" Pikachu asked.

"I thought I did" Guilmon said.

They both shrugged and continued eating.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. It's the best I could come up with. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to send in requests if you have any through PM or Review. If you want to be anonymous, just let me know. See ya next time.


End file.
